1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to activation of bleaches employing peroxy compounds including hydrogen peroxide or hydrogen peroxide adducts, which liberate hydrogen peroxide in aqueous solution, and peroxy acids; to compounds that activate or catalyse peroxy compounds; to bleach compositions, including detergent bleach compositions, which contain a catalyst for peroxy compounds; and to processes for bleaching and/or washing substrates using the aforementioned types of compositions.
In particular, the invention is concerned with the use of a class of organic ligand molecules and, optionally, a source of iron and/or manganese ions as a catalyst for bleach activation of peroxy compound bleaches.
2. The Related Art
Complexes having the general formula: EQU ]L.sub.n Mn.sub.m X.sub.p ].sup.z Y.sub.q (A)
wherein Mn is manganese which can be either in the II, III, IV or V oxidation state, or mixtures thereof; n and m are independent integers from 1-4; X represents a coordinating or bridging species; p is an integer from 0-12; Y is a counter-ion, the type of which is dependent upon the charge z of the complex; z is the charge of the complex and is an integer which can be positive, zero or negative; q=.sup.z /[charge Y]; and L is a ligand being a macrocyclic molecule of general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 can each independently be zero, H, alkyl, or a substituted alkyl; each D can independently be N, NR, PR, O or S wherein R is H, alkyl, aryl or a substituted alkyl or aryl, t and t' are each independently 2 or 3, and s is 2,3,4 or 5, have been described in EP-A-0,458,397 as effective catalysts for bleaching with peroxy compounds.